once upon a time an expedition
by zentry
Summary: Friendship, humor & adventure. SGA first season plus ofc pov. Title says it.


Disclaimer: Don´t own SGA or its characters. Thanks to **Holly-Batali** that proof-read this... all remaining mistakes are mine.

I made up the CLAC (Coalition of Latin-American Countries) and their representatives :D

The few words in Spanish are marked like _**this.**_

Warning: O.F.C. P.O.V. of the expedition. Thoughts in first person as this is her introduction. (Hope the thoughts are not too scrambled)

* * *

*****The day before the expedition goes to Cheyenne Mountain for the travel to Atlantis*****

* * *

Great

Today I got some of the best news of my entire life since I was approved to go to the SG operation and with the out-world-exploration-team to what we hope is the lost city of Atlantis.

The not so good news is that I have to perfect my English.

I thought that it would already show that I'm trying, people!

,,,

"Why does it have to be English?" I asked.

"Because the USA militia is in charge of the security of the expedition and you are..." I don't remember the word but it means that they are my "guardians" until I'm 21.

That's what the Coalition of Latin-American Countries´ administration negotiated with the SG commander.

The "CLAC"...

I still laugh every time I hear the gringo's name for the coalition.

,,,

Don't think Colonel Sumner thought it was funny when they sent me to "his" base.

Still it sucks that, even if in my country I have been considered an adult for almost 3 years, here in the USA they still see me as a child;

sometimes like a stupid child.

,,,

Is it because I'm 18, or because I'm a girl? I don't know, but everybody uses it to be bossy.

As if having grown up with 3 older brothers hadn't been enough.

,,,

I know I'm not stupid; that's why the coalition sent me here even if I'm young (I know I am and I accept it).

I finished all school-grades back at home, to the equivalent of USA College, with an Army _**beca**_, hum... "scholarship" I think it s the word, and then I learned about anti-guerrilla tactics and explosives; of those I had more than enough experience at my father side.

My father also taught me Geology, and all about caves and mines that he knew, being an "extract-expert engineer"... I don't know the real term for his profession;

I'll have to ask Grodin about it.

,,,

So I'm highly qualified to join this expedition and could really help a lot in a couple of areas, but right now I'm on my last day of dish duty in the kitchens, this week.

Isn´t it great?

This week it was because Col. Sumner found that SOME of us had been playing that "flags- game" around the base.

,,,

Come on, this is the "frozen land" and "we soldiers" get bored after being "confined" for so long (those where Aidan's words).

And we can't really go outside to play; that would be stupid while playing with water-guns. Really.

But the Colonel found out and called us stupid kids and penalized... or it is disciplined...?

the word doesn't matter just that now we are all doing stupid duties.

,,,

Aidan's face was priceless when he was informed that his duty was to stay around Dr. McKay all week.

Or Stackhouse's, who was at first relieved when he was assigned to assist a Dr. Peter; until he found Bates had meant the long haired Dr. Peter Kavanaugh and not nice Dr. Peter Grodin.

I don't have anything against the science-people, so I usually maintain a good relationship with them...

except with Kavanaugh,

but who does?

,,,

Sometimes I even go to the labs (when I have time or I'm bored) and talk with the guys, and generally have a good time there.

Most of them are sweet, patient, and good at explaining...

not like Dr. McKay who enjoys shouting, and talks too quickly for me to understand.

Once, I tried to ask him something in French, ´cause he's Canadian and I was better at French than at English, but he answered me in English.

I only got a bit about "slow kids" and "more practice".

He really can speak fast!

,,,

Now Dr. Zelenka is trying to teach me Czech so I can annoy Dr. McKay when he's in one of his fits. And Dr. Grodin has been coaching my English studies.

Peter has been a big help, and I have been trying to "think in English" as he suggested. So lately, the times that I fill the blank-word-spaces with words in another languages, have already ´diminished´.

,,,

It also helps that Aidan just talks to me in his language, but I have to be careful ´cause he has a wired... or was it weir?

no I think that's Elizabeth... could it be weird...?

I don't remember the word but Aidan's sense of humour is really strange so if he "teaches" me a new word I check it first with Grodin or even Stackhouse before I use it.

I don't want to repeat the guy/gay scandal...

Still think they overacted, and the misuse wasn't really my fault because "guy" in English sounds like how I write "gay" in Spanish and, I was just confused... I swear.

It didn't help that the guys laughed for hours at my mistake.

,,,

Now I laughed at them when they got assigned "babysitting duty" to the science-guys and all I got was dish duty.

It's too bad that the Col. Sumner and Sgt. Bates know that I like the geeks or I could be at the labs right now.

,,,

Well, today is my last day at "kitchen-prison" because tomorrow we are going to Cheyenne Mountain and then it´s "out world time"... hopefully.

Ok, the robot has to cross the portal first and check around before the rest of us go, but we-are- sooo- close that it s... _**grandioso, fenomenal**_, hum... the word "exciting" doesn't sound great enough.

But the good/excellent news was that Aidan told me that there is a new major on the expedition and that the Col. Sumner hates him so much that maybe that's why he hasn't been around to harass... I mean supervise... me.

,,,

Could it be?

Has this Major Sheppard got all the sky-search-lights focused on him?

,,,

I know I sill have to be careful around Bates, after all we are pretty sure he was the one that told on us at the water-guns incident.

I swear Bates is the military equivalent of Kavanaugh, but with a few more supporters. At least Dr. McKay doesn't believe all that Peter says or suggests.

,,,

There.

I'm done with today's dinner's dishes.

Good thing everybody went to sleep earlier to be fresh and ready tomorrow for our travel.

I better inform the chief that I finished and run away before the excited and restless come in search of a "snack".

,,,

I wonder if last week Aidan rescued our paintball guns.

I could do with a flag game right now; and the water guns (that we still have) tend to freeze when we play and hide in shut-down-labs...

"Hey Aaaiiidaaaaan!"

* * *

*TBC?*

Please let me know what you think, I´m planning about a little OC POV at some of the series episodes.

* * *

AN: Don´t really know how or why this plot began, but it pester me since I started watching StarGate Atlantis. I got the idea of writing the story after a chapter of "The Big Bang Theory" : "The Bat Jar Conjecture " where Sheldon forms a team with the cafeteria lady, a janitor and somebody who is, or a butcher or the son of the cafeteria lady :)

If you have seen the chapter you´ll understand that this OFC suffers like Sheldon´s janitor ;)


End file.
